familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hampton County, South Carolina
Hampton County is a rural county located in the U.S. state of South Carolina. As of the 2010 census, the population was 21,090. Its county seat is Hampton. It was named for Confederate Civil War general Wade Hampton, who in the late 1870s was elected as governor of South Carolina. The county includes two small urban clusters: Hampton (2000 pop.: 4,011) and Estill (3,637). History After pushing out the Native Americans, English colonists and later European Americans developed the land largely for rice and cotton plantations, lucrative commodity crops dependent on the labor and skills of enslaved African Americans. The county had a peak of population in 1910, when agriculture was still the mainstay of the economy. Thousands of African Americans left after that for urban areas, especially in the North, in the Great Migration. The mechanization of agriculture reduced farm jobs. Since 1970 the county's population has begun to increase, in part due to people wanting second homes in rural areas or coming here to retire. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. Adjacent counties *Bamberg County - north *Colleton County - east *Beaufort County - southeast *Jasper County - south *Effingham County, Georgia - southwest *Screven County, Georgia - west *Allendale County - northwest National protected area *Ernest F. Hollings ACE Basin National Wildlife Refuge (part) State protected area *Lake Warren State Park Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 21,386 people, 7,444 households, and 5,315 families residing in the county. The population density was 38 people per square mile (15/km²). There were 8,582 housing units at an average density of 15 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 42.89% White, 55.67% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.62% from other races, and 0.43% from two or more races. 2.56% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,444 households out of which 34.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.90% were married couples living together, 18.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.60% were non-families. 25.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.19. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.60% under the age of 18, 8.50% from 18 to 24, 29.70% from 25 to 44, 22.10% from 45 to 64, and 12.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 103.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,771, and the median income for a family was $34,559. Males had a median income of $29,440 versus $20,418 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,129. About 17.80% of families and 21.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.60% of those under age 18 and 21.70% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 21,090 people, 7,598 households, and 5,211 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 9,140 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 53.9% black or African American, 42.7% white, 0.5% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 1.3% from other races, and 1.3% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 3.5% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 6.4% were Irish, 6.3% were American, 5.6% were German, and 5.3% were English. Of the 7,598 households, 35.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.0% were married couples living together, 19.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 31.4% were non-families, and 28.1% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.15. The median age was 38.4 years. The median income for a household in the county was $34,846 and the median income for a family was $43,234. Males had a median income of $31,935 versus $26,826 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,262. About 17.2% of families and 20.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.9% of those under age 18 and 19.7% of those age 65 or over. Communities Towns *Brunson *Estill *Furman *Gifford *Hampton (county seat) *Luray *Scotia *Varnville *Yemassee Unincorporated communities *Lena *McPhersonville *Nixville See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hampton County, South Carolina References External links * Category:Hampton County, South Carolina Category:1878 establishments in South Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1878